You said my name
by Little Miss Spookiness
Summary: Jim wakes to Bones having a sex dream. Slash obviously.


**Title: **You said my name

**Rating: **nc-17

**Pairing: **Jim/Bones

**Summary: **Jim wakes to Bones having a sex dream.

James T. Kirk has always been a light sleeper, ready to jump out of bed at the slightest noise. So it wasn't a surprise to Jim when he found himself awake in the middle of the night, though unsure as to what had woken him. Then he heard rustling from the bed next to him, followed by a soft moan. Bones was dreaming, that's what had awoken him. Having Bones as his roommate was great, he was neat (making up for Jim's messiness), he always had booze and he was the only person who could put up with Jim. Bones was also usually a quiet sleeper which was perfect for Jim.

Another moan, a little louder this time pulls Jim from his thoughts. He looks over at Bones who has kicked his sheets off. _Must have been the rustling, _he muses. He looks up to Bones' face to see his lips parted, panting softly. Jim slowly runs his eyes down his roommates sleeping form, getting caught at the skin revealed where his sleep shirt has ridden half way up his chest. He had seen Bones shirtless before, they shared a dorm room after all, but Jim had never let himself really look before. Bones was well toned and broad, _hot, _Jim thought. He had a light spattering of dark chest hair, leading down and thickening towards the bulge in his sleep pants, a large bulge, more like a tent.

Jim's eyes widen as he realises Bones was having a sex dream. As if to confirm his realisation, the sleeping form of his friend arches, his pants riding lower and allowing the head of his rather large erection to peak under the waistband and into view. Jim's surprised his eyes haven't fallen out of his head at how hard he's staring.

Bones then brings his hand down and squeezes himself through his pants with a filthy groan. This has Jim near choking on his own tongue as he tries to suppress his own groan and shifting in his own pants which seem to have shrunk without his notice.

"Jim," his name is moaned and he freezes momentarily, thinking he's been caught watching, before he realises Bones is still asleep.

"Holy shit," Jim whispers to himself as it dawns on him that his best friend is dreaming about _him. _With this realisation in mind he rises from his own bed and moves to the other, straddling Bones' thighs bellow the hand still clutching his erection. At this Bones jolts awake and stares at Jim open mouthed.

"Jim, what the hell-" he starts but is cut off as Jim leans down and kisses him before leaning back and gazing into startled hazel eyes.

"You said my name," Jim whispers, bringing his hand down to join Bones' still wrapped around his mostly clothed erection.

Bones' eyes flutter as he gasps before dragging him down for an open mouthed kiss, tongue fucking into Jim's mouth.

Jim grasps both of Bones' hands and pushes them into the pillow on either side of his head before rocking their groins together, moaning into each other's mouths.

Hips grinding they quickly rid each other of their clothing, reveling in the tangle of limbs and feel of skin on skin. Jim kisses down Bones' throat, sucking a bruise onto his pulse point as Bones pants and grips Jim's hips, pulling them down hard into his own.

"Bones!" Jim moans, snapping his hips forward, establishing a rhythm of cock sliding on cock, eased with sweat and pre come. They sought each others mouths again swallowing each others moans and breathy whimpers.

Bones' hands slide to Jim's arse, squeezing, causing his grinding to stutter momentarily as he let out a breathless groan. "You like that darlin'?" he whispers against Jim's lips, squeezing harder and Jim throws his head back, almost shouting, "Yes!"

Bones laughs gently and slides a finger between Jim's flexing cheeks, stroking over his hole. He lest out a stuttering moan and buries his face against Bones' throat. Their hips rut faster, Jim lost between pushing their cocks together and pushing back into Bones' hand.

Jim moans in protest when Bones takes his hand away but catches his breath when he sees him suck his middle finger into his mouth. Wet with saliva, he returns his hand, spreading wetness and massaging Jim's hole. He moans and pushes back, "More, please Bones."

Bones complies, pushing his finger in and unerringly finding his prostate. Jim almost shouts, bucking his hips and comes all over Bones' stomach. The hot wet of Jim's release on his stomach combined with the rhythmic clench around his finger, imagining what the tight heat would feel like around his erection, pull Bones into oblivion after Jim.

They share kisses languidly as they come down from their high, Bones gently removing his finger from Jim's backside. "Why didn't you say anything?" Jim asks, getting comfortable curling around his Bones, tracing patterns in the fluid on Bones' stomach.

"About wanting you? Right. I've seen the way you treat your fucks Jim." Bones scoffs.

Jim almost manages to look offended, "You're more than that Bones. You're my best friend, my only friend. I wouldn't treat you like that." Jim buries his face against his bed partner again.

"Well that's good to hear," Bones mutters gruffly, hugging Jim tighter to his side, "Sleep now," he grumbles but the only response he gets is a snore.


End file.
